Do not give up
by UpgradeTale
Summary: Running away from your past and hiding things will get you nowhere. Can you open up to your lovely new friends or will you keep everything in and let something else take control? You should consider the first option, especially when a certain monster caught an eye-socket for you.
1. Don't look back

_Keep running, keep running and don't ever look back._

 _Don't you ever look back!_

You screamed to yourself within your head, blood rushing through your artery, trying to supply as much oxygen to your legs as possible. Your unzipped black jacket flapped wildly, your hair stick to the sweat that dripped down your forehead. The landscape was getting harder and harder to run on but you do not care, you would do anything to get away from what just happened.

 _It wasn't your fault! it wasn't your fault!_

The blood that dried on your palm was starting to turn into liquid from the sweat that was manifesting within the grip of your fist and your knees were growing weak. It doesn't matter where you go or where you end up, you just need to get away as far as possible.

Up ahead was a mountain that you and your younger sister used to hike every summer just to get away from your parents even for a little bit. It was getting closer, looming over you like a giant cloud made of dirt. The moon was shining brightly and on night like these, you would sit by your bedroom window with your sister on your lap as you would sing to her to deep slumber of sleep, hoping the words of music would keep her away from the nightmares.

 _Stop thinking about them! Stop!_

You tripped over a root that was laying on the surface. Tripping, you fell knee first on to the ground. You cried out from the pain and lay on the dirty ground for a while, sobbing quietly. What had happened before flew through your memory like a ghost, making you gasp and clutch your head in despair, rocking back and forth. You never knew _that_ would happened, it wasn't in your control. _They_ made you do it. You had no choice.

 _It wasn't your fault._

Getting off the ground, you wiped the tears that was slipping down your cheeks, you forced your knee to move and continued to limp forward. The pain was unbearable but it was nothing compared to what _they_ did. After an hour or two of an agonising walk, you finally reached the front of the mountain. All you have to do is cross the giant heap of earth, walk for a few more miles and you'll be free. Looking up, you see the top of the mountain.

 _Mount Ebott._

You started to hike up, ignoring the excruciating pain that was placed upon on your knee. Little by little, you reached the top of the mountain, with its vine covered ground and gaping black abyss. You never really paid attention to how big the hole was before. You were too busy paying attention your own sister, so she doesn't fall or do something stupid while you two were hiking. You walked around the hole slowly, avoiding the vines that was on the edge. You felt a bit of **determination** when you think about your sister and how she always wanted to run away. Now you're the one living her dream for her.

That's before a thick vine had tripped your injured leg, causing you to scream in agony as your leg is trapped. In a desperate attempt of breaking free, you slipped into the mountain, falling down the black abyss.

 _All the_ _ **sins**_ _that I have done, I did it for you._

 **So guys, that was my first Undertale fanfic, please give it a chance to live. Who knows, maybe it'll get** _ **under your bones**_ **.** **Heh, goodnight :)**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. EXP and LV

_Wake up! Wake up please! Don't leave me!_

 _Help me please!_

"DIANA!"

Shouting your younger sister's name, you shot up from your sleeping position, body twitching from the shock of the voice that awaken you. Sitting with a slight daze and a headache that was slowly seeping into your skull, you glided your fingers through your messy hair. Turning your head and surveying your surroundings, you saw nothing but darkness around you and a light coming far from above, what you assumed to be the hole you fell in.

 _I have to get out of here._

You looked down and saw the bed of golden flower that caught you when you fell. Soft, golden petals surrounded by green grass. Glancing back to your knee, it looked even worse than before. You rolled up your pants and examined the swollen bump of something that doesn't look like a knee. Wincing in pain as you poked it slightly, you then slowly got yourself up. Limping away from the bed of golden flowers, you found an ancient looking door. Entering, you saw a small lone flower on a patch of green grass. The flower was facing down, swaying slightly from left of right. You edged yourself closer to the flora before it catches you in surprise.

"Howdy!" it called out, suddenly looking up at you as you walked up to it.

You cried out in surprise, falling backwards. The flower giggled and said "Are you okay there? Hehe, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" You couldn't say anything back, it surprised you. Were you dead? How can flowers talk? Is this even real life right now?

You drifted deeper into your mind, losing attention on Flowey.

"You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?" Flowey brought you back to real life.

You nodded you head slightly, still confused about what the talking flower is talking about.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things worked around here."

 _How things work around where…?_

"I guess little old me would have to do! Ready? Here we go!"

You felt the air around you get taken away for a second, making you gasped slightly. What you saw in front of you shocked you. It was a dark gray heart, hovering freely in the hair. The heart trembled in fear. You tried to get up but instead of you moving, the heart moved. Flowey frowned, observing the unusual heart.

"Say, why is your heart dark grey? Are you a monster?" he asked.

"Monster? I don't even know where or why I'm here. All I remembered was hiking up the mountain and… I fell. Your flowers seems to be the one cushioning my fall. Were they yours?" you questioned. You didn't questioned why he was a talking flower as compared to everything else, it wasn't that important.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Underground. A place where monsters have been trapped for a very long time. And the heart you see is the very culmination of your being. But why is it gray though?"

You shrugged your shoulders.

Flowey pondered for a moment before realizing something.

"Wait, hold on… your LV…EXP…its….higher than normal humans…"

Flowey's expression turned into a twisted smile. He grinned, showing sharp teeth bellow his evil grin. You tried to get up but of course, only your heart moved. It was frustrating to feel so vulnerable and open like this in front of Flowey as he looked like he would kill you. White bullet like objects surrounded your heart, slowly closing in.

"You have killed before, haven't you? You ran away when you did the deed and ended up here...Why? Out of boredom? Revenge? Heh, it doesn't matter, I'll just take your heart and beat _her_ to it!" Flowey laughed, filling you with panic.

Before the bullets could penetrate your heart, a fireball flew towards Flowey's direction. The sinister flower uprooted and flew, disappearing into the darkness. You turned your head and saw a figure walking towards you. Still unable to move, you and your heart cowered in fear. The figure appeared and showed itself to be a humanoid goat lady, purple gown with white sleeves dressed her from neck to…hooves. Her expression turned from slight anger to confusion. She had long floppy ears with a face that one would called motherly.

"Another human… How…?"

Your heart returned inside you and you felt warmth that disappeared with your heart before it had gone for battle returned, spreading fuzzy feeling throughout your blood. You slowly backed backwards, fearing what the goat lady will do. Her face changes from confused to a warm smile. She walked up towards you before reaching out with both hands and putting one below your neck and one below your knees. You hissed slightly in pain as your damaged knee was moved from a straight stationary position to a bent angle.

"Do not worry my child, I will take care of you. I will not let any harm get to you." She said with a voice a soft as cotton.

You felt relaxed being carried by this lady which was a weird thing for you as you don't really enjoy stranger's company. But something about her rang a bell. You felt a familiar comfort around this lady and you did not complain. Your eyelids felt heavy and they were slowly shutting themselves down.

 _Mom_

"Mom…" Toriel heard you as you snuggled close to her, gripping her robe tightly as if you let go, she'll disappear. Toriel smiled and carried you towards your new home, where your journey would start.

 **(Surprise surprise! I made the chapter waay earlier than I thought. I thought it would take me longer but writing this makes me really happy. Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter, review, tell a friend and goodnight dear viewers! :) ))**


	3. Keeping you safe

_Sweetie, wake up! It's time for school!_

The familiar sweet voice called out to you, awakening you from your slumber. The room you're in were dimmed but you can still slightly see what surrounded you. You were lying down on a bed that was smaller than you. It had a thick red blanket which covered you with warmth. On the middle of the room was a red square patterned carpet sitting on top of the creaky wooden floor. Sitting up, you realized your knee was all fine. The injury you acquired while trying to escape from _them_ was gone and you were all cleaned. Getting up, you zipped your black jacket and continued to look for any clues to where you were. It looked like a kid's room. There was a lamp in one corner of the room with a drawing of a flower next to it followed by a bookshelf with an empty picture frame on top of it and a cupboard to the right of it. There was another lamp in the other corner, next to the bed. Walking out, you noticed a toy chest that sits in front of the bed. Smiling, you walked out of the dimmed room and in to the long hallway.

The hallway of this stranger's house was interesting. It was yellow with a really long patterned carpet.

 _Wait…_

 _Stranger?_

…

 _The goat lady!_

Running towards the next room passing by the stairs that led to god knows where, you stopped at the entrance of the room. Sitting on a single cosy chair was the goat lady that saved you. She was reading a book that titled ''72 uses of snails'' in front of a fireplace. With a pair of glasses that's perched on top of her snout, she seemed to be much focused and didn't even realized your there. Coughing awkwardly to notice her of your presence, she looked up from her book.

"Oh! Young one, you have awaken! How was your sleep? You were badly injured, so I hope you're all alright now?" she said with a smile as warm as a bonfire in the middle of winter.

"I'm okay now… thank you for taking care of me. But, I'm sorry, I have to leave. I can't stay here." You fidgeted slightly, feeling sad that you have to leave this lovely lady and her abode.

"What? Why? No, my child, please, you can't leave, it's too dangerous" she got up from her hair and walked over to you, placing a warm paw on top of your head.

Remembering the familiar warmth on top of your head, where your mother would place her hand, filled you with the **determination** to progress.

"I'm sorry, please, I have to… I can't stay here, I don't belong here. Trust me, you wouldn't want to have me here." You lowered you head in shame, tears threatening to come out. The goat lady seemed to notice your change of mood and pulled you into a hug.

"My child, you do belong here. If you didn't, then why have you fallen from the heavens and to me? I am willing to take care and prevent you from being harmed by other monsters out there" she stroked your head softly.

Slightly hugging back, you sniffed and mumbled quietly, "I can't… I don't deserve this and I don't even know who you are..."

She seemed to heard you and tighten the hug, saying "I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. And I am here to keep you safe."

 _I don't deserve her, I should get out of here so I won't cause her any trouble._

 _ **So why don't we kill her instead…?**_

 _Wha…?_

"My child, are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while now" Toriel caught your attention from the unknown voice within you.

"Yeah, I'm fine" short and simple, she doesn't need to know.

 _Great, now I'm crazy too. I should go before I do something bad to her._

 _ **Is bad really bad for us to do?**_

"What the fuck…" you muttered, looking around to see who, or what, is talking to you.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. Listen, Mom—um, I mean Toriel, I have to go, please, I can't stay here" you begged her, taking a step back. Toriel's facial expression lightly changes, dropping her arms to her sides. "Why? Why must you children keep on leaving me? I'm just doing what is good for you. Stay here, child, I will be back" she walked past you, going down the stairs. Turning around and following her close behind, you called out "Toriel, wait! Hold on!"

You were lead to a long dark purple corridor that seemed to be underground. It was neat and had a turn in the middle. In the end of the corridor was a large door with a strange symbol on it. Toriel stood there, looking at the door with a strange expression. "Toriel, please, wait… What are you doing?" you asked, as she lifted up one paw. A fire ball with concentrated heat within in ignited, lightening the whole area.

 _Is she…?_

 _ **Yep! Time to get out of here!**_

The voice was back but you paid no attention to it. "I am going to destroy the door to the outside for the final time. Please go upstairs, this is best for you" she said without turning to you. Toriel's face was painted with pain, not a single child listened to her and they all disappeared. What hurt her even more was that another child just left and all she wanted was to keep them safe. But now another will be gone and she will be filled with regret once again.

All because of the king's law.

"I will keep you safe, child" she said, feeling determined.

 _ **Too bad you're not a child, aren't cha?**_

The voice suddenly chirped in. Whatever it is talking about, it is right. You are not a child and you can keep yourself safe.

"Toriel please, you don't understand me. I have to go, I can't stay here. I don't deserve this" you tried to persuade her.

Toriel stayed quiet for a while before turning around and faced you with a mix of anger and sadness on her face. She then said something that you wish you never wish her to say.

"Then prove to me you can survive what's out there. Fight me"

Once again, you felt the familiar lack of air consumed you. Your dark grey heart once again was before you. This time, it wasn't shaking as much as before. It was hovering with a slight stability. Toriel gasp and putting the fire balls that she was about to throw at you away.

"My child… your heart it's grey. Why?"

"I don't know…" you mumbled, feeling ashamed. Why does everyone keep asking that? That flower from before asked that too. Maybe it was bad? Why does it matter?

There was never any good with you from the beginning anyway.

 _ **Your LV! No wonder I can occupy your mind more than the other!**_

The voice said, a tone of happiness echoed within your head.

 _Whoever you are, can you just shut the fuck up?!_

You shout within yourself, making the stranger's voice giggled before quieting down.

"I can't fight a child that is like this… please go upstairs. I do not want to see you get hurt out there knowing I could've done something." Toriel said to you, worry filled her words.

Looking straight into her eyes, you confessed, "Toriel, I am not a child. I can fight for myself but I won't fight with some who helped me so much and treated me as their own child. You became a mother figure to me in such a short amount of time. I can't stay here, I'll end up causing something bad so please, let me through. I know that you're doing this for my own good and I know you want to keep me safe but I need to go on. So please, trust me when I say I won't get hurt and I'll stay determined fighting for myself for you."

Seeing how determined you are on getting out of Underground, Toriel sighed and looked away. Your heart returned to your body and you felt your body go warm again. Walking up to you, Toriel pulled you into a hug, saying, "My child, I will let you go with a trust that you will not break. I trust that you are capable of taking care of yourself and you will get out of here safely. But please, do not come back. I don't think I can handle another heartache". She let you go and kissed your forehead with a tender smile on her face. Tears slipped from your eyes as she continued past you before you both turned around and faces each other.

"Be good won't you, my child?"

Toriel smiled and rushed off before tears itself can pushes themselves out of her eyes.

You stood on your ground for a moment before walking past the giant purple door with a strange emblem. Going down an extensive corridor.

 _ **Why didn't we just kill her! It would've increased your EXP and LV!**_

 _Whoever you are, you're crazy and you should be locked in a box._

 _ **Oh trust me, I did once.**_

You rolled your eyes and walked up to another dark area with a patch of grass that was highlighted by…

Sunlight?

Out of nowhere, Flowey popped up, his expression as crazy as ever.

"Interesting… You didn't kill her too. Are all humans this weak now? You're the same as the other one. You should get out while you can or else _they_ might take control over you" Flower said to you with a menacing tone before his face expanded with him giving off a frightening laugh.

He then sunk back underground and disappeared.

Feeling weird, you went on passing through the ancient looking door. You found yourself surrounded by a snowy forest. Walking forward, the doors to the Ruins got smaller and smaller. You heard leaves rustling in the snow, as if someone stepping on them. Scared by who or rather _what_ it can be, you walked faster only to be tripped by a thick branch. Good thing you didn't land on your knee again.

Before you could picked yourself up, you felt a presence before you.

You felt cold sweat crawling down your back.

"Welp, another human. I wonder if the whoopee cushion trick works again"

 **That's it guys for this chapter. It's way longer than the other and sorry for not updating, Im having exams this week and the next. Keep on reading, dear readers, you make me so happy :) See you in the next chapter and goodnight!**


	4. She felt your sins crawling down

"What?"

The skeleton moved his right hand out of his pocket and put it in front of your face. You looked at the hand and the hand's owner face before grabbing it.

Pffffrrrtttttt…..

You sat there, red dusted on top of your cheeks. You didn't realize this skeleton had a whoopee cushion on the palm of his hand. The said chuckled wholeheartedly, happy that his joke worked twice on the same day with the same species.

"Man, you humans are gullible, aren't ya?"

Still holding his hands, the skeleton pulled you up. You didn't know how to respond, still blushing and too embarrassed to speak. The skeleton's grin widen and he shook your hand, still holding it anyway.

"My name's Sans, Sans the skeleton"

"I'm—"

 **Chara! That's the name!**

The voice interrupted you.

"Chara?" you mumbled out, clear enough for the other being that was still holding your hand to hear. You felt the grip on you hand tighten hard. You looked at the skeleton's eyes to see his usual white pupils gone and black abyss taken its place instead.

You felt fear.

Your stomach dropped and your whole body was shaking, the feeling that was gone long before now back from the past. You tried to remove your hand from his iron grip, only to feel it being squeezed harder.

"Chara… Huh, I guess you're back for more bad time" Sans said, his tone too low for your own liking.

"Wait! Plea—"

You felt your heart being tugged out and it did. You fell on to your feet, gasping to take back the air that was knocked out from your body. Something appeared behind Sans. A pair giant dragon like skull with cyan glowing eyes. Your own eyes widen in fear, heart trembling worse than ever as a tiny piece of it chipped out. Sans left eye sparked cyan too, the colour flamed out of his eyes. His gripped never let you go and you felt bruise forming underneath the skin.

Tears raced down your cheeks in fear.

"Heh, look at your LV. You better had not killed anyone behind that door or else next time you come again, you'll regret it even more" you heard Sans said. You looked at him in the eyes, fearing you'll be killed right here and now.

 _ **Ahahahahahaha, this guy is a joke!**_

The voice, or else Chara, echoed around your mind. You ignored her and placed your other hand on top of Sans, hoping he would just hear you out.

"Wait, please… Hear me out…" you sobbed, shaking like a leaf.

Sans dragon things were still behind him, all ready to attack. He took a good look at you one more time before noticing your trembling, dark grey heart that has a piece fallen off. You two stayed at your own position for a good couple of minutes, you hoping he won't attack you with his creepy dragons and him trying to figure out how you knew Chara and why was your heart like that.

His blasters disappeared as his eyes turned back what it was before, black abyss. You felt your heart returned but you felt weaker and colder than before. Sans let go of your arm harshly and you dropped your whole body down on the snow, panting with tears still pouring out of your eyes.

 _ **Ah geez… look at your heart. It's pathetic! We need to heal it with LV!**_

Chara chatted away on how you both can gain more LV but you weren't listening. You were just glad that Sans didn't ceased your existence.

Talking about Sans, he was looking down at you, his cold eyeless gaze pinned on your crouching figure. He had both hands in side his blue jacket's pocket. His grin was now eerie instead of playful like before.

"You better start talking kiddo or else I'll blast you with my blasters without hesitation"

He was waiting for you to explain the situation but you found yourself too weak to talk or even move. The snow was slowly freezing your face and your breathing rate increased, eyes half lidded, you were falling unconscious. Sans seemed to notice this as he sighed, his white pupils returned back to its home. The hand that he gripped so tightly was twitching, a dark purple bruise covered most of its surface and in your perspective, it hurts like hell. Feeling slightly bad, he picked up your exhausted body and teleported back to his house. Setting you down on the couch, you were already unconscious. He gazed at your features. Something on the inside tells him you are not what you seemed.

But then again, isn't everyone?

Slowly leaning down against your chest, he listened to your heart beat.

 _Thump… thump…_

It was beating, but it sounded to him like a damaged beat, the one you would expect after someone lost all their determination.

 _ **Fucking pervert.**_

Getting back up, he surveyed your hand. It had a purple marking of his hand. Feeling of guilt creeped up on him, especially seeing your unconscious face wearing a combination of sadness and exhaustion plus your nearly dead hand, but he didn't let the feeling settle within him. You knew who Chara is and that is bad news for him.

 _Sweetie, Mommy loves y—_

 _JUST DIE, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!_

"MOM!"

You screamed out, jolting up from the green couch as you tried to reach out for your mother. You saw nothing was in front of you, instead Sans was there, sitting next to your feet with a hint of worry on his expression. Scared, you crawled back to the other far side of the couch. You hugged your knees, looking around like a frightened animal. You were in someone's house, probably Sans. In front of the couch was a television, which was pretty big. Bigger than the stand it was sitting on. There was a large table which was against the wall just right of the door which was a couple of steps from the couch you two were sitting on. You turned your head slightly and your vision was met with a set of stairs that goes up. There was 2 doors on the second floor. In the middle of these door was painting of…

A bone?

 _Weird…_

 _ **Good morning!**_

You flinched and Sans noticed this.

"You okay?"

 _Man, he's really observant…._

 _ **Sure is.**_

"Um… yes, thank you" you replied, holding both your hand close to your chest. Your chest hurts and so does your hand. You looked down to see you hand was dark purple, Sans' imprint stained on it. Your view flickered from your hand to Sans, who was observing you.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I kinda lost control there. Funny, cause usually nothing gets _under my bones_ " he chuckled a bit.

You smiled at his pun, ignoring the feeling of pain that was gnawing on your hand.

"Now then" Sans eyes turned black again.

You felt the familiar fear returned and this time, it was bigger than ever. Your smile faltered.

 _ **Makes you feel your sins crawling all over your back, doesn't it?**_

Chara taunted you, laughing after finishing their sentence.

"Why do you know Chara?"

"Well, I—"

"SANS! WE'RE HOME!"

You both heard a voice that belonged to someone too joyous followed by the sound of a closing door.

Sans turned around and you peeked past him to see who the voice belonged to.

There was another skeleton, taller than Sans, on the doorway. He was wearing red boots, red scarf and what seemed to be… an armour? He looked way happier than Sans does. He was carrying what seemed to be a brown paper bag filled with groceries. Next to the friendly looking skeleton, was a child.

A human child.

 _Diana…_

 _ **Oh this is interesting.**_

Looking at the child and wanting to keep them safe, you were filled with **determination**.

 **You guys :'( Sorry I haven't written in a while, as I said, Im still having exams and Im trying to generate new ideas and chapter for this and my other undertale fanfic. This chapter isn't that long, but that's all I can manage. I am so sorry :'( you guys have all the rights to be upset at my slow update and this short chapter. Well, as always, I love writing this and I love you for spending time with me here, thank you for reading and good night :)**


End file.
